


denouement

by seventhstar



Series: a covenant with a bright blazing star [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Regency, Drunken Shenanigans, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Regency Romance, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: “You don’t mean Viscount Leroy’s ball!”“I do.”“Chris, I was so drunk that I hardly remember arriving at the ball, let alone what I might have done while I was there. I didn’t dare show my face outside my townhouse for a month. For god’s sake, what did I do?”[part of an ongoing series of fics, telling the story of poor and scandalous trademan's son viktor nikiforov's marriage of convenience to the reclusive lord katsuki]





	denouement

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether to post this before I went back and wrote the beginning of the story, but...#yolo
> 
> This is part of an ongoing series. I've working on this AU for a while, and when I realized each of the scenes I've written was distinct stylistically, I decided to post them as separate fics rather than as chapters.
> 
> The end result is this: I'll be updating the series periodically, and the fics will be arranged chronologically, but I'm not going to write them periodically, so you may end up reading things out of order.

“Do you know who made it for him?”

“Excuse me?”

“The flower crown Viktor wore to the ball. The blue one. Do you know who made it?”

“I’m not I understand you, Lord Katsuki.”

“I asked if he had had it commissioned and he told me he had not. That it had been a gift. His expression…”

“…his expression?”

“…whoever they are, I hope they treat him kindly.”

“If this is your idea of a jest, Lord Katsuki, it is a poor one.”

“I’m sorry?”

“You know very well that you gave him that crown.”

“What? No. You are mistaken.”

“I am not mistaken. I remember it distinctly. Viktor came back with that crown at some ungodly hour, rambling about how he’d met the most beautiful alpha in the world.”

“Yes, that is what he told me, but —”

“It was the talk of the ton for weeks.”

“You don’t mean Viscount Leroy’s ball!”

“I do.”

“Chris, I was so drunk that I hardly remember arriving at the ball, let alone what I might have done while I was there. I didn’t dare show my face outside my townhouse for a month. For god’s sake, what did I do?”

“Well, this is secondhand from Viktor, you understand. But you got thoroughly foxed. You danced every set. You danced with little Yuri, even.”

“Oh, god.”

“You danced with me. Then you wandered off somewhere, and ran into Viktor, who was hiding out in the gardens alone.”

“We were there alone?”

“You insisted he dance with you, too. He told me you taught him some filthy modern dance from the continent. He said you told him his beauty outshone all the stars. You charmed that crown out of some of the Leroy’s flowers. And then you asked him to marry you —”

“I what?”

“You asked him to marry you, and you apparently embraced him, and then you left.”

“I don’t remember any of this.”

“He was quite overcome by you.”

“He must think I’m the worst kind of cad!”

“Well, the past is the past, isn’t it? You did make good on your promise, even if it was only for a year, and with the inducement of fifty thousand pounds.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Giacometti, but I have to — that is — where is my horse?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still experimenting with this series, so please comment and let me know what you thought!


End file.
